Sasuke the Maid
by Usagi108
Summary: Raise as a gentleman, who would have thought Sasuke would dress as a maid and sneak on a ship to serve a spoil brat just to escape a marriage engagement? He does, in my story anyway. SasuNaru...
1. Prologue

My new story. Sasuke the Maid is about how Sasuke escape a marriage engagement by sneaking onto a ship as maid to Naruto. I hope it's good and this isn't the first chapter, it's just a Prologue and it's short, alright? I'm still working on the first chapter.

* * *

A month ago, if you were to tell Sasuke Uchiha that there will be a time when he would dress up as a girl to sneak aboard a cargo ship to escape from an unwanted marriage, he would have laugh at your face.

-

A week ago, if you were to tell Sasuke that someday he will have to play maid to a spoil brat who practically doesn't speak a word and call him a bastard by sigh language, he would have look at you like you're on crack.

-

A day ago, if you were to tell him that he will fall in love with that 'particular' spoil brat, he would have kick your butt so hard that you wouldn't able to sit for weeks.

-

Well, that was the past. A year ago, you wouldn't see Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha, in a dress.

-

A week ago, you wouldn't see him serve a stupid little boy who easily the most beautiful person Sasuke has ever saw, despite the stupid boy attitude, but we're getting off the subject.

-

A day ago, you wouldn't see him getting all flush up over the mere thought of the boy, yet here he is, dress as a maid, living on a cargo ship for the last few weeks next to the boy he serve, finally realize his feeling for the blond hair and sky-blue eyes and getting hard just 'cause the said boy is near.

-

Raised as a gentleman, Sasuke has never has to face situation like this and his teacher Kakashi aren't that much of a support.

-

If his brother were here to witness this, the guy would have go berserk. So you want to know how all this started?

-

Here's how. It all started when that stupid engagement was made…

-

-

* * *

Here to my new story. Though I'm still working on two other story, one being pause because I lost the plot, I really wanted to post this story since it been on my mind for almost a few months now and I even has all the plot down. I know this is short but it's a Prologue and the first chapter will be longer. I hope.


	2. The engagement

Title: Sasuke the Maid

Summery: To escape an unwanted marriage, Sasuke willing to sneak aboard a cargo ship and pretend to be a maid for a spoil brat. He never thought that the boy could be so annoying and …cute?

Rating: Don't know. Pg 13 I guess, I try not to curse a lot since you never know when my father would check my desktop.

Warning: Male/Male pairing and mistake grammars will be make, be warn.

A/N: erm… I know that I said I like Sasuke being the dominate one when it come to Sasu/Naru and I intended to make it that way in this fic even if Sasuke is being dress as a girl. The same go with any other fic.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru.

Disclaimer: Need I explain the definition of 'Fanfiction?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Sasuke P.O.V.---

I never was a morning person thus when someone wake me before the designated time, I automatically become cranky. Being as cranky as I am, I suddenly had the urge to kill when my elder brother told me that I was wake up because of a girl. A very annoying girl with the pinkest hair plus the highest pit of a voice that I have ever knows.

Anyway, waking up so early in the morning (around five or six o'clock) is one thing but to have to listen to the same annoying girl talking for two hour straight is just simply torture. I thought I have die and fall straight to hell or something. I might not look like it but I'm annoying as hell.

Who the hell is this girl and what is she doing here, talking my ears off, I wonder. She just keeps blabbering on and on and on and etc. that make me question what was the purpose of her talking. Wouldn't be better for everyone if she just keep her mouth shut and keep her high voice to herself?

As she keep going on talking about this and that (the last time I was paying attention, she was talking about her cousin somewhere in Fire Country), I doze off. The amazing thing? She didn't even notice! As I'm catching up on my sleep, I suddenly hear the door slide open, which resolve of me up and active, wouldn't want anyone to see the Sasuke so un- compose now would I.

My elder brother walks in. Just so you know, he's the master of this house since our father descended and I would have to listen to him, if not, I wouldn't have even step out of bed today. So, the 'big cheese' walks in and looks over to me and, was it just me or is it a look of disproval hint upon his eye as his pupil glance over me? That look would have go unnoticed by anyone who doesn't know him as well as me. (It doesn't mean that I know him all that well either).

"Sasuke, take Sakura-_chan _out and show her around. Haruno-san and I have business to discuss. Be sure to be back before sundown," he commands in that 'Mr. High and mighty' voice of his as he so politely kicks me out of my own house and to hell. To have to spend time with Sakura-_chan _would be _hell_.Notice the '-chan'.

"Honey, go out with Sasuke-san. Be good." Haruno-san said to his daughter as he gives her a kiss on his big forehead. I toyed with the idea of 'squealing' _ewed _out loud but one look from Itachi silent that thought immediately. I might sound like a crybaby here but believe me, when you're living with Itachi, it's better to do as he 'asks' than to define him.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful Sasuke-kun? We get to spend more time together," she squeals as she went into a happy mode, daydreaming about something, possibly she and me being a happily marry couple. As fast as that thought was form, it was gone and I feel a shudder past me with the thought of her and me... Together.

"Hn." translation: Please shut up, your voice annoy me very much, I want to scream to her face. As we walk three feet apart and side-by-side, I wonder where to go.

"Sasuke-kun…" she began shyly as she look up at me, I felt mentally threaten from wondering what with her face, she went on a second later, "…want to go somewhere private?" She's thinking something bad, no wonder her face look for f#ck up. 

"No!" I answer instantly, gross out by the thought.

"Then what do you has in mind?" she asks again, her face seem to fall a bit from my replied. Ha, serve her right for thinking of something so perverted. Not wanting to hear anymore of her pervert thoughts and ideas, I thought of the few places I like, and then answer as soon as my mind is made up.

"Town."

-

-----Third Person P.O.V.-----

The trip to town was all in all quiet, if you don't include the pink-hair girl constant talking. While the girl was so occupied with blabbering, Sasuke was begging god to kill him. He never thought there would be a day where he hopes to die so much but, apparently, never say never.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what's your favorite color?" As childish as this is, HE NEVER GIVE HER PERMISSION TO CALL HIM 'KUN'. His mind rage on as his mouth fights desperately for a replied to answer the girl question; what is his favorite color by the way? As soon as he calm down from his mentally anger, Sasuke gives an "Hn" to answer her question, not even bother to look over to her.

"Aw…come on Sasuke-kun, don't be such a meanie." She whine as Sasuke continue ignoring the girl riding next to him. She whines for sometime before shut up and rides quietly next to him, giving him sometime to hear himself think. Even so, Sasuke would have to be on guarded since every time she thought he's not paying attention, she would steer her horse closer to his.

Grrr. Sasuke growl mentally as he steer his house a bit farther from her for the tenth time, one more and he would practically feel the tree's branches scraping his side. The moment the town came into view, Sasuke was so happy, happier than he has ever in his life, and hurried his house into a trot.

"Wait up Sasuke-kun." Pretending not to hear her, which would be impossible, he speeds up a bit until he was in front of the town's gate. In one motion, Sasuke was down of his horse and tied it to the pole, and paid the stable boy some coins to watch both his horse and the girl's horse, not to be nice but if the horse is stolen, then they would have to share a horse back to the mansion and that would be scary, being so close to the girl and her hair.

As he done with the normal routine he did every time he went into town, Sasuke walks slowly into town, knowing he would have to wait for the girl sooner or later.

"Morning sir, would you have a sister trying to find a job?" a man suddenly from nowhere jumped in front of him as he shove a piece of paper into his hand and disappear. Actually, the man just moves to another passerby and shove another piece of paper into the person hand and so on. Raising an eyebrow from the man weirdness, Sasuke look down at the paper.

_/Maid needed _

Well paid…/

"Sasuke-kun, that was mean." Groaning in despair, Sasuke looks up to the girl in the middle of his reading, "Hn."

"Where to first?" she asks eagerly, looking around like she has never been to a market place. Knowing that she would stand here all day long if he doesn't move, Sasuke silently guide her through the crowded street and around.

"Oh, let's go there, Sasuke-kun." She said joyfully, pointing to a new restaurant that was recently opened. Looking over to where she's pointing, Sasuke's attention was quickly diverted from the restaurant when something caught his eyes.

A blond? You don't see that everyday, Sasuke thought as he continues eying the blonde's head in the crowded. The blonde was short so all he could see was the head and following it was extremely hard since there are so many taller passersby than the blond.

"What are you looking at Sasuke-kun?" A voice beside him asks, making him lose concentration and lost the blonde in the crowds, knowing that it would be useless to try to find the person with the blond head again, Sasuke turn back to Sasuke, mutter a 'nothing', and then walk into the restaurant.

----- -----

"Today was fun, right Sasuke-kun? I hope we do this more often." Sakura chirp happily as they walk their horse through the gate and into Uchiha's property. They would have turn right to the stable if Itachi and Haruno-san didn't stood in front of the door to the mansion.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, we have something to discuss with you both." Itachi said seriously, looking at them making them feel like they had some something bad.

"Ha ha, cheer up Itachi-san, it is a happy day." Haruno-san said jokingly, slapping Itachi on the back a few time before turning back to his daughter, "Honey, you're getting marry."

By now, Sasuke was confuse as hell, if Haruno is getting marry, what does it has to do with him…unless…

"Itachi…?" He instantly speaks up as he thought of the possibility that he being Haruno's fiancé.

"Yes, Sasuke." Itachi answer calmly, as if reading the younger man mind.

"What are you two being so depress for?" Haruno-san said happily, tears could practically be seen from his eyes, so happy and proud that his only daughter is getting marry.

"…" Stunned, Sasuke stood still; trying to intakes all the information he just receives. He's getting married, to the same annoying girl with pink hair and high-pit voice from this morning, also the one standing next to him.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura breath each words out slowly as she went into her happy mode.

"Please, excuse me." Sasuke said as calmly as he could without bashing out in anger and walk past the three into the house and toward his room. Completely ignore the three, or two, people standing in the front door discussing the wedding plan, Sasuke stomp through the hall.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wait." The girl came running behind him with a happy face, unobvious to his fuming, she happily chattering on about what she would like for them to do on their wedding day.

"…And we could invited all my friends…"

"Stop!" Sasuke commands as he comes to a stop in front of his room.

"Did you say something, Sasuke-kun…" she started as she turns to look at him in the face. Upon seeing the murderous look on her fiancé face, Sakura whimper in a lower voice, "…Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" He said dangerously, lowering his head so that his front bangs hide his eyes from view.

"…" Accepting the scare look on the girl face, Sasuke turn around and walk into his room, slamming the door in the process.

"…Sa-Sasuke-kun?" was weakly heard through the deserted hall.

"Damn him, how the hell does he think I would marry a girl I only know for a day?" Sasuke was not one to believe in love but this is just unreasonable. Sliding down to the hard floor of his room, Sasuke ruffed a hand through his jet-dark hair with his left hand while occupied his right one by sticking it into his right pant pocket.

"Hu?" He said to himself as he pulls out a piece of paper. Seeing that he had nothing else better to do, he looks over the piece of paper again.

_/Maid needed_

_Well paid, must be patient, _

willing to travel _among men. _

Ship leaves dock on the fifth

Day of this month. Must come

Before then. /

"Wow! Weird!" Sasuke mutter to himself as he ruffle it into a paper ball and throw it into the farthest corner of his room.As the paper ball hit the wall, an idea come to him. He could pretend to be a maid…

NO, his more logical mind scream, how improper for a gentleman.

Better than to marry that girl, the other argue, beside, didn't you always dream of traveling?

NO! NO! NO…

"Oh, shut up, it's decided then, what else could go worst?" Sasuke declare out loud, standing up from his place on the floor and walk toward his closet, trying to think of what would be needed for this… prank of his.

/What else could go worst/

-----TBC-----

**I update, YAY. Well, I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment because i wrote this chapter three days ago and i wrote it in ONE HOUR and i'm too lazy to check for any mistake. Anyway, Review.**

**Next Chapter: The meeting.**

**Oh yeah, what is a 'flames?' I see a lot of author said that in the end of their chapter and i have no idea what it is.**


	3. A very bad start

Sasuke, the Maid

Disclaimer: as much as I wish, they will never belong to me…

It'd been so long since I update; I know and I'm sorry. I lost the plot for the story a year ago, just found it recently. Thank you so much for all of those who'd review my story! I love you all!

Kisses!

Chapter Two: Enter the Brat

God is punishing him, he just know it!

After all, not only that he was in a…dun dun dun…pink dress—which belonged to Haruto-san—but the sky is pouring cats and dogs, drenching him under the harsh water fall! Sasuke curses his luck, dragging his feet painfully through the puddles ground whilst the stupid pink dress prolongs his already slow pace.

He growls to the sky, praying the rain to stop soon. His luck doesn't improve at all! Somehow, he has a feeling that the rain only comes down harder and harsher than before.

Great! Just great!

And above all that, he's lost! Might as well admit it now, yes, that great Sasuke Uchiha is lost! Once again, let him repeats it, this is god's punishment for stealing Haruno-san's dress—a pink one at that!

But none can really blame him, in the short amount of times given, he couldn't buys his own dress—not to mention, having to be discrete about it. So, all that results in him, Sasuke, sneaking into Haruno-san's room in the middle of the night and steal a measly dress.

But his greatest mistake of all was picking a pink one among all other colours—emerald, sapphire, etc.

And now, he's paying for his mistake. Sasuke looks at the sky again. Silently, he promises to never pick a pink dress again, if god would simply stop the rain. He even promises a large amount of bribes, too.

A thunder strikes. Sasuke gave up. With a huge grow, he walks a random direction, hoping he meet someone soon, a crazy person who would be out side in this weather—wishful thinking.

Well, that wishful thinking got him bumps into a random object—rather a small girl, falling to his behind rather ungracefully. Sadly, the dress was not ruin. Jeez…

Getting on his feet, Sasuke desperately dusts off his dress, getting more and more furious by the seconds. This is not his day!

However, he regrets his words when four larger, commoner-look-alike appears in front of him. The girl quickly cowers behind him.

"Come here brat!" one of them screams, sending a shrill tone through his ears. Sasuke feels even more infuriate when he recognizes the tight grip the girl put on his dress. Even if she is at fault here, he can not, will not, let four men beats one girl.

"What do you want?" he asks, even though it was not for him. One of them looks at him, then dismisses him without a beat before circling around him. Turning around, he feels the grip leaving him unwillingly. The four of them have her in their grasps, shrugging and fighting against the bigger hands, holding her hands and feet.

It is weirder when she didn't even as much as to utters a word, not a scream, yelp, shriek—nothing.

"Let her go!" What gets him angrier is their oblivious to his words, or is it the rain? Nevertheless, he didn't takes time to thinks it over before launching to fighting mode. Quicker than lighting, he slams one of them onto the nearest wall, which he didn't notice until that very moment. Another receives his famous head slam, woozily stumbling backward with both hands over his injured head.

Jumping from his place, Sasuke applies his energy on his feet, kicking both remaining bullies on their face, instantly falling to their feet, clutching parts of their face.

"Aggg…" they grunts on the ground. They recover immediately.

"Comeback here!" Watching as they get to their feet, Sasuke instinctively grabs the girl's hand, dragging them across the ground, away from the four commoners.

"Come on!" he screams when the men catching up. Without reconsider, he slugs the girl onto his left shoulder, pulling his dress up as high as they can and sprints toward the nearest ally. Panting heavily, he drops the girl to her feet, falling onto the ground. A content sigh escapes him as he feels his muscles relaxing.

Bliss…simply heaven.

A ship horn rocks him out of his haven.

"Shoot!" he curses against his breath. He's late! The ship already left.

Not only that, he had no where to go now, beside home. Oh…the humiliation. He can go home, dressing in the hideous pink dress…or in his birthday suit.

The later doesn't seem too bad. At least, he can still keep his head up, unlike the dress. His teacher would never let him live that down.

He is takes aback when a hand is places on his shoulder, shocking him out of his stupor. Glancing over, he comes face to face with the girl, roughly around fifteen he guesses. With a questioning smile, she stares at him. Even with the mud covering her whole body, from hair to the tip of her toes, Sasuke still manages to make out a cute girl—not beautiful like Haruno-san, but cute enough to catches men's attention—numerous of them.

In fact, even he is interest—not that it makes any different.

"I need a job," Sasuke explained without thinking, "but I missed the ship, I suppose." He finishes tersely, saying no more than necessary. Dejectedly, he gets up from the ground. The rain had stopped sometimes ago. Readily making his way toward town, and his house, he wasn't prepares when the girl, with surprisingly tight grips, pulls him toward a certain direction.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you pulling me?" he asks, tripping on his own feet once or twice. He was lucky enough not falling on his arse. A ship soon appears into their view line. He didn't have much time examine the ship closely before the girl continues to pull him toward and aboard.

-

"How could you lose him? We're about to leave port!" an irritated Iruka nags, rubbing his temple tiredly. Naruto has causes nothing but trouble again. Why can't he grows up a bit, perhaps matured, marry a nice girl and give him little grandchildren to mooed after? Why can't he act like the adult he supposes to be?

Never mind that now! What importance is that they need to find him soon! He has a deadline he needs to meet and…

"WAAA…." Iruka breaks out of his lines of thought when the door slams open, signalling a certain blonde has finally returns home. Ready a glare, he raises his eyes to met the boy.

However, instead of seeing the timid, guilty boy, he sees his employees on the floor in great amount of pain. A er…girl (?) stands atop of their fallen body with Naruto covers nicely behind her in a protective manner. If it was, in fact, not his employees, Iruka might have applauses her for her bravery. Sadly, that is not the case.

"Who, may I ask, might you be?" he asks, standing up from his chair, looking over to inspects his men. Luckily, they improves rather quickly, standing side by side, staring fearfully at the girl—not to be mean but aren't girl supposes to be a little more…dedicate looking? This one looks like one of those "my mother gave birth to a mutant girl" or something along those lines.

At least Naruto seems attach to her. That's a good thing. After all the maids either running out of his ship or jumping off into the water, anything to escapes his ship as fast as they could from his "demon" child, Iruka at last feels his soul lift. Maybe, the gods has taken pity on him and send an angel (of Hell) to baby-sit Naruto.

Joy! Now all he needs is to find Naruto a suitable mate (and himself!).

"I…um…" She seems nervous. A good trait. He feels very secure with her knowing she wouldn't make any moves on his innocent Naruto any times soon. The last one was thrown overboard for molesting Naruto, personally by him.

"My name is…Sasu-ki…" Iruaka puzzled over the name.

"What does it means?" he asks, couldn't keep the curious out of his tone. She blushed, quite freakishly.

"I don't know!"

-

_What the heck is this? Twenty-twenty question? Please!_ Sasuke thought impatiently. He has better things to do than standing there, being interrogate by a commoner—a few classes lower then his. The shame!

Anywho…Sasuke starts fidgeting around nervously when the room turns silence. He wonders what's going on in that man's thoughts—maybe how beautiful he looks today…yeah right! If anything, there's only one word that can describe him—shi-dirty!

He couldn't help but feels the uncomfortable dress sticking on him like a second skin. Thank god there are too many layers on one another, hiding his breast-less chest, and well-muscled body…overall, he bets that he must look hideous, having a too broad shoulder. Shoot!

"Are you sure you're willing to travel among men for the next month?" He looks toward the voice, listening to the man. What the heck is he talking about?

"Ye-yeah?" he blurs without thinking, curiosity got the better of him.

"Great! You're hired!" Sasuke blinks. Before he can think through what's going on, the girl hustles him out the door, once again, reducing him to a blob of ooze flying through space, dragging him through the ship.

They come to a stop in front of a heavy metal door, the typical material for ship. It opens without any creak, unlike his door at home. He hasn't even bothers fixing it in the last year and a half. His brother simply doesn't care.

Tisk!

The room opens into view, showing every details of your average teenager's room—clothes scattering, accessories misplaces (he guesses since there's a few water bottles being hanged on the ceiling and unless that's some type of new art, they aren't suppose to be there!), stuffs like so.

He even sights a bowl of_…ugh! Is that spaghetti? What's that…thing…crawling out of the bowl?—Er…never mind—ignorant is bliss…humm…._

_Whosaa…_(or whatever they hum when they do yoga or something)

Making his way into the room, following the girl, they finally stop at the bathroom. Without speaking, she starts pointing at random objects in the room.

"Yeah, thanks," he mutters, watching as she exits the room, giving him some privacy. Quickly taking off his—Haruno's—dress, Sasuke pauses midway when he realizes his lack of clean clothes.

Peeking out the room, he sees the girl sitting in the middle of the room, surrounds by the mass of destruction.

"Um…do you mind…letting me borrow some of your clothes? I…didn't…" Sasuke stops, wondering if he should go on. He didn't have to, since the girl already shoves a buddle of clothes into his hands. Slamming the door shut, Sasuke breaths a heavy sigh.

Maybe it's not too late to return home.

He stumbles when the ship gives a sudden purge forward. The horn blares. He runs toward the nearest window, a small circular shape big enough for his eyes to peek out. The port becomes smaller and smaller by the moment. Sliding to the floor, he wonders whether if he had made the right decision.

-

"I'm happy to welcome you aboard, Sasuki," Iruka welcomes warmly, a cheery smile displays on his lips easily. He stares at the young woman, now bathed properly. With the mud and dirt gone, she looks decent enough. Her ink, black hair reaches her shoulder, quite unusual for girls of her age. Her face, though not feminine, gives her a fearless personality, as though she could take the world with her own two hands. But what gets him unnerve was her physical body's appearance. Standing a good six feet (about a foot taller than Naruto), her shoulders are probably broader than Naruto.

His poor child, being compare to a lowly woman! And losing!

But she might have makes a good looking man—such waste.

"I…the pleasure's all mine," she replies, curtsies clumsily. _Even Naruto does it better!_ Iruka thought happily, finally finding a fault.

Too bad his manners are no where near as proper.

"I'm the captain," he boasts, "but you can call me Iruka." She nods, signalling that she hears him. He grins again.

"I hope my son will not give you much trouble." _Yeah right, _he thought, _when Thames freezes over!_

But mostly, he keeps his sarcasms to himself.

"Will twelve gold coins work?" he asks politely, already knowing that it's much more than the usual cost, but this is Naruto he's talking about. The last maid wouldn't even take thirty!

She nods, fidgeting with the hem of her dress as if it's the greatest thing in the world.

"When will I meet him?" she requests timidly.

"About…now?" The door busts open as soon as he finishes. His son, Naruto, stands panting. His blond hair stands out from the masses of blackness in the room—water still drips from it. His sapphire orbs flare nicely, happy about something. Iruka's guesses, probably the new maid. He's quite taken by her.

Both stand staring at each other in silence while Iruka observes the both of them. Heck, even Naruto makes a better woman! 'Tis sad!

The urge to hug Naruto overcomes him, but he wills against it. Naruto will give him the cold shoulder if he did.

He falls backward from his chair—tipping on two legs instead of four—when the once thought timid woman shrieks.

"BU-BUT THAT'S A GIRL!"

-To Be Continues-

Bad ending, I know but that's all I can think of right now for the chapter, after so long since I last think about this story that my brain wouldn't let me think properly. Hopefully, this chapter is not much of a disappointment.

Cherios!

Review!


	4. Stupid Me

Sasuke the Maid

Disclaimer: "Dear Santa, I have been an exceptionally good girl this year. Will you give Naruto and Inc to me now? Or maybe an iPod? Anything but the socks. Sincerely, The To-Be-Owner of Naruto."

Welcome back to another chapter of Sasuke the Maid. Thank you to everyone who'd read and review my story so far. I will try to update as frequent as I could but don't count on it, school already started—but I will try.

Yatta!

Chapter Three: Stupid Me

"Stupid, spoil brat…lazy idiot…freaking…" Sasuke continues his lines of muttering. Picking up the spaghetti bowl he sighted earlier, Sasuke winces at the smell. Rotten brat! Can't even pick after his own self. Even he wasn't that obnoxious. He doesn't torture his servants like this!

Moment like this make twelve gold piece cheap—well, it's not much, compares to his annual allowance (he calls it, self hard-earn money—he works around the house too, doing lordy stuffs) but it is something. Not to mention, free room and board—if you like to call it that! He even has to share the room with the brat, unless he wants to be inmates with the other crews on the ship.

Like heck he will. His nose was raped severally a day whenever he's near them. He shudders to even imagine their room! Small, smelly—those two along stop him from even reconsider the thought.

Sasuke throws the contents in the bowl into the bag, along with all other objects he deems garbage. That's what got him into an argument with Naruto, the brat he'd thought to be a girl—a mute girl.

He asked the ship captain, a.k.a. that brat's father, about his lack of voice. He didn't get any real answer. He remembers the fifth sunset since he'd set foot on the ship, he came out and blurred.

"Why wouldn't Naruto talk?" he asked on that day, standing in front of a surprised Iruka-san, spreading his legs wide which are hid under his heavy dress, stopping the older man from escaping his question, as the man did many occasions previously.

He would then broke into a nervous laugh, rubbing his head as if trying to scratch something off for an idea. It didn't work, apparently.

Iruka-san looked at him, sighing. Thinking that he'd finally get his deserved answer, Sasuke lets his guard down. Opening his mouth, Iruka-san stared sincerely at him. Excitement bubbled within him as he waited for the first syllable to come out. He didn't have to wait long.

"What's that! LOOK!" Sasuke quickly twirled around to look at what he was pointing. A fly came into view before landing itself on his nose. He slapped it off.

"It's just a fl—" The man was long gone and he was left standing alone in the hall.

Sasuke remembers mentally slapping himself for falling for such trickery. Kakashi used it on him numerously.

But anyway, Naruto—his new charge—collects strange objects and doesn't do anything productive with them. Merely throwing them about the room. Like the bottles, for example, during the first night he'd stayed on the ship, they keep bumping into each other, creating a continuously irritateing noise.

He threw them away the next day. The boy gave him the cold shoulder for the next two hours, before bothering him, demanding him to play Bingo. And he has to do all that whilst wearing a dress. As easy as that sounded, it's no simple task.

He misses the freedom of his old clothes—how he could jump and fight and climb all the trees he wants. The dress limited his activities (which usually include fighting off the ship crews).

Haughty stuffing stuffs into the bag, he huffs. At least the job only requires him taking care of the boy, not cooking. He dreads the idea as much as the dress itself. He had not survived. Luckily, that's someone else job, someone with a much better ability to cook than him.

With the last garbage gone from the room, Sasuke smiles contently. After all, this is his first time cleaning! He stares about the room, once to be indescribably messy, now clean without as much as a dirty shirt—which all of them are being washed by another ship crews.

But he didn't even have the time to rest his tired body when the blond came into the room. Didn't hear his approaching footsteps, Sasuke is knocks forward when Naruto jumps from behind him.

"AGg…what do you want now brat?" he asks from under, staring up at the blond. A cheery looking Naruto grins at him, holding up a notebook where he written what he wants to say.

_Want to paint?_ the notebook says. Sasuke stares at it for a long times, then shakes his head.

"No." Pushing Naruto off of him, Sasuke stands up, dusting off imaginary dirt from his dress. Naruto plops onto the floor, pouting. Looking everywhere but the face of a certain blond, Sasuke moves from the spot to picking up all the trash bags. He is follows by the same irritating bloke.

_Wow! You're strong!_ The book is, once again, shoves into his face with the chicken scratches pass as writing. Side-stepping, he moves out the room. Naruto follows without hesitation.

-

After getting rid of the trashes, they both move back into the room in silence. Occasionally, Naruto would have some comments about a certain object, shoving the agitated notebook in front of Sasuke. And, occasionally, Sasuke would dismiss it easily.

_Can we draw now? _

"No, we're going to work on your chicken scratches," Sasuke replies, giving in. Naruto's face sulks, stepping back from Sasuke before raced off; running away from Sasuke. Instantly, Sasuke's hand flies out, catching his shirt's collar. With much struggling, he manages to pull an unbridled boy back to his room.

"Stop struggling and sit down," Sasuke growls, throwing Naruto on the chair which almost topples over at the force. Luckily, it didn't. Naruto settles down in a few seconds before getting to his feet when he thinks Sasuke not looking. He is quickly catches by the dark-hair cross-dresser.

"Sit still! You're goi-stop shoving that book in my face! No! I'm not evil! I'm being-ouch!" Sasuke yells, pulling on the hands of Naruto, holding him still with an impatient manner. Mystically, he manages to hold the boy, using magical ropes that was given him by his fairy-mothers on his sweet sixteenth birthday—Psyche!

Naruto jumps from his grasp, prancing and dancing across the room, hops onto the newly made bed and grins whilst a certain Uchiha stands glaring.

"Naruto," he speaks murderously, staring still. If Naruto indeed could speak and have fox ears, he would have whimpers while his ears would droop and Sasuke might reconsider his punishment. Sadly, he has none of the above.

Sasuke approaches the bed slowly and cautiously, never removes his eyes from Naruto's form on the bed as if stalking a prey, a kitsune. Naruto quickly scrambles to his feet, trying to jump off from the bed.

"Hi-Yah!" He is renders helpless when an overlarge "woman" and "her" dress crush him beneath their layers of hell.

"Hey Naruto. It'd been so long since we have our father and—OH MY GOD!"

-

"So Sasuki, tell me something about yourself," Iruka-san requested, looking sincere. Sasuke nodded, looking about the room at everything beside the blond sitting in front of him, still dripping wet from his shower.

"I-I'm the only child," he started, baring his lies through gritted teeth. However, his thoughts are still preoccupied by the blond…boy! Only an hour ago, his hair was drooped with mud and dirt, giving a brunette colour to it instead of his brilliant blond. His skin, being tan, was darker before his bath.

"Yes?" Iruka-san pushed on. Sasuke was shook out of his demeanour enough to understand the imply.

"Uh…my mother died…giving birth to me," Sasuke continued, making it along was he goes. "I was the only child, apparently."

Sasuke paused, wondering if he should go on. Iruka-san seemed to be interest enough. Shrugging, he continued.

"I vaguely remembered my father taking care of me before he died, before my ninth birthday." At this, Sasuke imitated a sadden expression fill with sorrow and plaintive.

Iruka-san patted him affectedly, soothing away his pain as if.

Sasuke thanked him.

"How was your life after that, Sasuki?"

Sasuke froze like a deer caught by the bright light. Searching his mind franticly, he opened his mouth.

"Well…it was hard." He looked at Naruto, his new charge as the other boy sleep while Iruka-san played with his golden strands. It'd made a nice Hallmark card (wait! They don't know what that is then!). It could have warmed anyone heart, even him in particular.

"I lived in the orphanage for the first three years. The orphanage I lived was closed by the government." The more he talked, to more guilt he found bubbling in his chest. If only he doesn't have to lie to them. He doesn't feel right, lying straight face to these people, even if they're strangers.

"It must be harsh, wasn't it?"

"Yes…. I had to beg for money everyday until I could find a job at the local bar. I'd worked there for about a year and a half before earning enough money for myself to study and become a governess, which I planned to be doing for the rest of my life. I didn't have much luck."

He stops, speaking no more.

Iruka-san says nothing, which Sasuke is very thankful for.

"Well! This is unexpected!" Iruka-san proclaims suddenly, rising up from his chair carefully without waking Naruto. Sasuke looks at him surprisingly, wondering what he'd meant.

"Will you be willing to teach my son here," he points to the sleeping blond, "literature? Since it's one of your mastery! I'd even double your pay!"

Sasuke stares at him, unable to understand what was happening. This man is too trusting for such deceiving words as he'd had said. He looks away, giving a soft nod to hide away his shame.

"Though," Sasuke looks up, "I like to warn you, any improper, whether unintentional or not, thoughts or act against him, I'd be more than happy to leave you on the next isolated island I may find on these waters."

Sasuke stares, a tad disturbs. The man is suggesting that he, a well-educated son and brother of a lard, to act upon his desires and lusts rather then the logics and facts that was harboured into his very mind.

Even so, Sasuke hides his thoughts. He nods instead.

-To Be Continues-

I know this chapter is weird because I totally flip flop the content. I thought it would be funny if I switch the format! Sorry if it's strange to you. Do not worry, I will try to be more sane whilst writing the next chapter—NOT!

But you love me anyway! I'm irresistible!

Lou: (whack me with English cheese), shut up! You're as attractive as a donkey!

Me: Wahhhhh…..

ReView!


	5. I feel ya

Sasuke the Maid

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I own Naruto, just as I own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Gravitation, Harry Potter, Bartimeaus Trilogy, YuYu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist, etc…please, tell me you notice the sarcasm…

I know I left at the weirdest part last chapter, will you ever forgive me? Oh yeah, before I forgot again, everyone in this story will be very, very Out of Character…I found it tedious to have them stay in character…plus, it will be very hard…so in a way, I'm just being my lazy self!

Does anyone actually read my authoress note?

Chapter Four: I feel ya…

_B-A-S-T-A-R…is that a D, or T? Ug…never mind! _Sasuke complaints as he glares at Naruto. Because of his noble blood, he had tried to help Naruto with his literatures, but instead of the gratitude he expects, Iruka-san had grounded him.

While forcing Naruto to sit still, both of them had rolled about on the bed. At last when Sasuke got Naruto pinned, Iruka-san walked in…just in time to witness his molesting.

At least Naruto was also grounded.

Sasuke sighs again, leaning against the rails, using his hand to blocks the sun from his eyes. Both were sentenced to clean the deck. Naruto seems to be an expert in it while he clumsily cleans the dirty floor, along with his cursed dress. The sun works against them, blazing strongly down.

"Hey, dope! Stay to your side! I don't need any help!" he grows as the brat crosses his boundaries, "helping" him with his cleaning. Sasuke glares at him; the blonde thinks of him as a helpless girl who needs assistant in everything…and that pisses the craps out of him.

The only good thing that comes out of this…Sasuke is learning sigh language! Specifically, the word "bastard."

Naruto likes that word very much, apparently, as he keeps aiming it toward Sasuke the whole while. Great, he has a new nickname. But it's better than Sasuke-_kun_ from Haruto-san anyway. He shudders at the memory of her.

Too engrosses in his thought, Sasuke didn't notice the heat fading. He notices it, however, when Naruto suddenly jumps onto him as a lighting flashes. If he could speak, Sasuke bet Naruto would have let out a girlish squeal as he hugs onto Sasuke tightly.

"Let go! What the hell? It's just lighting! Let me go," Sasuke growls in his high pit voice, realizing how improper it is for a gentleman like himself to be hug like a toy. The blonde complies, though, slowly detaching himself from Sasuke person. By now, there are waters, drizzling from the heaven above.

"Naruto! Sasuki! Get in! A storm is coming." Sasuke hears the voices from below, screaming about to prepares for the said storm. Naruto stands still, almost reluctant to move.

"Come on, you hear them," Sasuke said. Both make their ways downward. The droplets of water come down even faster and harsher than before at a surprisingly fast rate. Clutching onto the rail of the stair, Sasuke climbs down, holding onto it even tighter when the ship gives an involuntary shake—keeping him from falling.

Naruto isn't so lucky. Instead, Sasuke sees him slip before sliding and slamming himself onto the side ship. Even through the darken day and harsh falling rain, Sasuke can still make out the shape of Naruto.

"NARUTO!" he screams as he watches the body flops over the rail and onto the ocean floors. Jumping off from the stairs, Sasuke makes his way toward the side of the ship; his eyes skimming the dark horizontal of the water for a blonde's blob.

_THERE!_ Sasuke thinks. Pulling up his flowering dress, though drenches from the rain, to his knees and about to jumps the deck.

"Sasuki! Get inside!" He growls, twirling around to glare.

"Shut up! Naruto fell overboard!" he snarls, pulling away from the grasp. Iruka-san mirrors a shock face but Sasuke couldn't distinguish if it is at his sudden dominating voice or his son fell, staring out toward the sea.

"Get inside, we'll get him!" he says, still reluctant. Sasuke glares at him, wantonly stomps toward the door. However, he didn't enter it.

"SASUKI!" he ignores the yell, diving straight toward the water.

-

_Some gratitude this is_, Sasuke thinks annoyingly. He had actually risked his life for the blonde brat, and all he got was a scoff from Iruka-san; not even a nod of thank you.

Holding a towel over his wet hair, Sasuke dries himself, irritates by the itches about his body, causes by the drenched dress. Sasuke pauses and, behind his lashes, steals a glance toward Naruto—who lay on the bed, unconscious.

Given a few minutes of heats debating with his mind, Sasuke reaches behind to pull the zipper down, turning his back toward the sleeping bloke.

_Stupid dress,_ Sasuke grumbles. _Why the heck did I even consider about this plan….it had been nothing but a nuisance, even if the dope is very cu—_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." In his most squeal-ish voice, Sasuke screams, pulling the tower up about his chest—the dearth of a certain female's object. Sasuke stares at the widen eyes, belonging to the block, supposing fainted from the excessive amount of sea water consumed.

In seconds, a hoard of elephants hurries their way toward their room. In his state of panic, Sasuke freezes, whereas in the past, he might have taken the matter into hand and solve it without second thoughts.

SLAM!

Sasuke looks up, surprises to see Naruto slams the door shut, pressing his back toward the hard wood; panting.

_He's…helping m-- _

"Naru…"

Sasuke yelps, pulling on his dress instantly as he rushes forward, catching the fallen boy.

The door busts open.

-To Be Continues-

Oh my…what's happening?

DON'T ASK ME! I DON'T KNOW!

…

I lied.

REView!


	6. She's your what?

Sasuke the Maid

Disclaimer: I ought to whack you over the head with goat cheese if you think I own Naruto…

I have no crappy remarks for this chapter…but if I do…I'll let you know.

Chapter Five: She's your what?

So, back to where he was, cleaning the deck…a replica of yesterday almost…

Well, beside the fact that the dope is being unbelievably annoying and a complete moron today.

Sasuke thinks he's still angry about yesterday. But then again, what is there to be mad about? Sasuke is the one at a lost here; not him! I mean, come on, the dope got a great cleavage of Sasuke's naked chest…even if he was facing his back toward Naruto.

But anyway, what matter right now is that he was once again sentenced to cleaning the deck, courtesy of Iruka-san—again!

All because he'd risked his life to save the freaking blonde's arse! He should have ignored the stupid blonde to bubbling about the cold water, all about to drown and retrieved to his room, but noooo, he just got to be the hero…eh …cough…heroine…

Whatever.

"You missed a spot, dope!" Sasuke mutters, no longer bother raising his voice. Naruto is being specifically hard today, not listening to him at all, unlike a day ago.

'Tis sad. And annoying!

"Land ho!" Sasuke looks up with hope, finally rid of the horrid task. Naruto copies him, jumping to his feet with joy, clearly shows upon his unmarred face.

"Sasuki! Captain's calling ya!" Sasuke turns his head before heading toward the front deck.

"Iruka-san?" he asks politely, despite his raging mind.

"Sasuki…I will be busy all day today and I wouldn't be able to take Naruto into the village, as I always do before. I hope you can take over the job for the day," the older man requests softly, looking down toward his workers as they work. Sasuke is all about ready to refuse.

"…Unless you like cleaning the deck and wanted to stay back, I mean, that would be fine with me…"

Sasuke glares, mumblings sharply in under his breath, yet nods nonetheless.

"Great! He has to be back by four p.m., he can't have too much candy, do not---"

Sasuke lets his voice drown into the background, gazing across the ship toward a certain blonde and glares. Said blonde sneezes.

-

_Don't do this, don't do that…_Sasuke mutters annoyingly in his head, follow the stupid, hyper boy about the village, occasionally stops to stare and awe at everything and anything. And frequently, he loses sight of the childish boy, franticly looks around for the yellow, spiky head.

By now, he is practically bounces himself to Naruto, holding him like a leash, stomping through the street market. The only thing that he finds comforting that the people divide themselves nicely, giving him leeway through the busy streets, the Naruto in tow.

Really, how old does he think he is? Ten?

A tug stops him in his progress.

"What do you want now?" His anger fades a tad at the pout on Naruto's face. Thus, enters his irritating notebook.

"_I want to stop by Hinata's house!"_ Sasuke stares facetiously, wondering who the heck is this "Hinata;" jealous-like, seemingly.

Yet, grudgingly allows himself being drag toward this so-called-Hinata, silently pacifies himself from exploding with annoyance.

They reach back toward the centre of town, though a more remote spot in the whole village.

Naruto escapes his grasp, running excitedly toward a girl. Sasuke narrows his eyes. Something about her he doesn't like at all, perhaps her aura?

"Naruto!" she gasps softly, yet the excitement is still there. If anything, the harbinger of her actions tells how much she likes him—and by god, it's not little; Sasuke growls at this, yet, the reasons are beyond him.

If Naruto could talk, Sasuke would have bet all his fortune the blonde is very much a garrulous person, as his hands fly all over the place, speaking to the girl.

Appearing behind Naruto, he allows himself a silent smirk as he witnesses her squeaking by his tremendously darken aura.

"_Oh, Hinata, meet Sasuki! My new maid! Sasuki, Hinata!" _Naruto jots about his notebook. Sasuke sighs, all those lessons did nothing to his handwriting; a pity.

"Hello," she greets silently and timidly. Sasuke nods, returning her greeting in silent. He is pushes toward into the noisy background as those two begin to engage in another conversation.

Sasuke blinks.

"What's that?!"

His middle finger is already up and running and aiming at the girl.

"Hu? There's nothing, Sasuri-san," Hinata informs, turning back.

His middle finger disappears in an instance.

"Oh? I must be hallucinating, sorry," he apologies, laughing at the callowness of his behaviour.

Naruto ogles at him, as if saying "I-know-what-you-did," sort of way. Sasuke promptly ignores him for the most parts.

"…um, Naruto…there's a lantern festival tonight here in town…will you join us?" the girl speaks with hesitation. Sasuke's own ears perk up with interest. Sadly, the blonde shakes his pretty little head.

Sasuke frowns mentally, like a spoil child almost.

-

"Psss…hey!" Sasuke whispers sharply into the room through the shadow of the night. Clumsily searching his way through the room, he sighs a relief breathe as he reaches the bed, where Naruto subsides.

He feels the bed moving about with the weight of the blonde. Reaching into his pockets of his dress, he pulls out a flashlight (A/N: I know they don't have flashlight then but…this is my story (Pout) hence the many grammar mistakes.) and turns it on. It is directs toward Naruto's face the next moment.

"Come on! Wake up!" he whispers, rocking the brat softly. Naruto opens his mouth for a silent moan, brushing him aside.

Piss, Sasuke pulls him up to a sitting position. The blonde plops back to his bed heavily. Getting impatient by the minutes, Sasuke pulls him up once again, this time, positions him onto his shoulder.

He wants to go to that festival and by no mean, the foolish boy will not stop him

'_Then go alone,' _his mind speaks loudly in his mind, pounding itself against his brain.

He topples forward when a continuing pain pounding on his back. On the floor, with the dope atop, Sasuke curses.

"Do you mind? Get off!" Searching frantically for his flashlight, he points to Naruto's face. The annoying notebook appears out of nowhere.

"_What are you doing?"_

"The festival! I want to go," Sasuke grumbles, suddenly feeling foolish; as if he'd made a ridicule of himself and for some reason, it bothers him.

"_Really? You can't though," _the notebook speaks once again. Sasuke looks away, pretending to never saw that. He looks alarm when the dope gets to his feet.

"Where are you going? I'm not going to let you sleep if you don't go!" he warns. "I would go alone (Yeah right, his mind sneers) but I don't know the way well," he just blabbering non-stop…and that is a darn lie! He is, if anything, a fast learner, by the time they'd reached back to the ship earlier in the evening, he'd managed a standard map of the village.

Naruto didn't believe him either, apparently.

But he goes to his closet, pulling a large shirt over his pyjama, not bothering with the pant.

Sasuke squints his eyes to see the notebook through the darkness.

"_Are you going?"_ Sasuke nods excitedly, though thanking for the blackness of the night, hiding away his emotions. Itachi would be aghast really if he find out Sasuke allows emotions to express—though that doesn't seems to matter for the last few weeks.

"_Are you wearing that?"_ Sasuke stares down at the horrid dress, wondering what the blonde mean. The thing is horrible, true, but what else can he wear? For god's sake, he's "supposes" to be a girl!

"Yeah?" he whispers quietly before—using his fast reflects—catching some fabrics seemingly flying his way. "What' this?"

"_Clothes!"_ Sasuke gazes at the clothing—male's clothing.

'_Shoot!'_ he thinks appallingly. _'The dope knows!'_

Staggeringly, he looks up without a sound.

"_I mean, it wouldn't be good if someone found out you're a girl! You need to look tough_!"

Sighs, Sasuke glares through, pointedly position his flashlight straight at the blonde.

'_Thanks a lot! I could sue you for giving me a heart attack,'_ he thinks, slipping onto "his" clothing. "Look away! No peeking!"

Though that is pointless, really; nothing can really be seen through the dark drapes night sky.

"I look like a guy…" he clasps his hands over his mouth, grimacing for speaking that out loud. At least he didn't say "again." Naruto haven't mention anything about the incident yesterday…Sasuke hoping he'd forgot whilst bumping his head on the door…hoping…

"_Yeah…"_

"Never mind, come on!" He brushes it off quickly, kicking his—er…Haruno's—dress aside. Grabbing the blonde's hand, he rushes out the door, toes-tipping gently.

He didn't catch the blush spreading on Naruto's cheeks.

-To Be Continues-

I know, bad ending—AGAIN! But I want the next chapter to focus on the festival…and stuffs…yeah…

Review…or Lou will get you…

Lou: (whack my head) you made me sound like the bad guy!

Me: (rubbing head miserly) but you are….

Lou: (whack!)


	7. You taste like

Sasuke the Maid

Disclaimer: Do I look famous? Ok, maybe I do…PSYCHE!!!

I am really bored nowadays—I like that word, nowadays…ok, off the subject—so I write stuffs…boring stuffs…don't mind me though since…………………I'M NOT REALLY AN OUTGOING PERSON!!!!!!

Chapter Six: You taste like…

Sasuke is possibly bouncing through the ground, grinning broadly. Beside him, Naruto runs along with him, side-by-side. He is still impresses by the blonde's speed; not many can keep up with him.

"We have to be home by twelve though since Iruka-san usually make route around our room," he comments, didn't realize that he'd said "our" instead of "your" room. It doesn't matter anyway, since it happens too frequent nowadays (weee…) that soon becomes a nuisance if he tries to qualify it.

Oh well…

His eyes quirks up joyfully as he sees the lights from afar advancing on them quite rapidly. The warps of the lights soon wrap around them, both him and Naruto, consuming them into the fiasco of the festival—the lantern festival. His village also has them, though he never has any chance to attend them, as it would upset Itachi tremendously.

This time, the older sibling is nowhere near, he is free to do as he pleases.

Sasuke grins even broader, by now, dropping the indifferent mask he has since his parent's deceased. To hell with Itachi. Seeming to senses his ecstasy state, Naruto turns to stare and smile.

_'Thanks a lot buddy!'_ Sasuke sent silently before dragging the blonde into the chaos of the crowds.

_"I want some ramen!" _Sasuke pauses, looking blissfully at the notebook. His happy state abates.

"Why would you want ramen now? We have plenty back at the ship!" he says, staring with an eyebrow raises delicately. The blonde shrugs.

"Ok, fine!! But we're getting the sushi first before they're run out!" he comments, dotting upon the particular stall. Naruto pouts cutely—Sasuke shakes his head viciously at the sudden thought—before complying to his wishes.

Pulling out some coins he stashes in his pocket before leaving the ship, Sasuke pays for the foods as Naruto pulls him toward a different stall, purchasing three bows of the instant noodles—making him pay for it…though Sasuke was in too much contentment to realize it.

Being the first time attending a town festival, Sasuke takes his time absorbing in all the sceneries—the lighting of a thousand candles lit all across the town, the overly crowded streets with peasants—happy peasants, the many stands all about the place, selling goods and…goods…

He eyes catch a particular booth. As Naruto finishes his last sip, Sasuke quickly draws him onto his feet and proceed dragging him…toward a gamming stall.

"What's that?" he asks Naruto, pointing. Without removing his eyes, Sasuke waits for the reply…which is the constant scribbling of Naruto's pen on the notebook.

'I ought to learn sign language soon,' he commends, 'but later.'

_"That? Basically, you get a net and you use it to catch the goldfish, though it's really tricky 'cause the net was made of thin paper…it rips immediately as it reaches the water…" _

By then, Sasuke is ignoring him. Handing over a few coins, he takes the net in the other hand, crouching comfortable on the ground, he pulls up his shirt's sleeves. With narrowing eyes, showing of concentration, Sasuke dips the net into the water, aiming for one of the fish and hurry his way, pulling up the net.

The paper net rips…

_"Told ya!" _

Sasuke scowls, refusing to give in. Pulling out even more coins, he hands them to the man.

It rips and misses again…

_"Haha…you're nowhere close!" _

…And again…

_"Oh…ouch! That gotta hurt….hahaha…" _

…And again.

_"Watch it!! I smell like fish now!" _

By the fifth time the notebook is shoves in his face, Sasuke grumbles annoyingly, wishing Naruto somehow would disappear to allow him concentration.

"You know what kid? Just take the freaking fish! Your mute friend is scaring away my customers!" the booth's owner suddenly voices his option, shoving harshly a small bag with a goldfish toward Sasuke; glaring at Naruto at the same time.

Sasuke glances up, briefly catches Naruto's sadden face. His anger rips…and his fist was up the booth's owner right the next second.

"Oops, sorry!" Sasuke feigns innocent, drawing his eyes larger to imitate a puppy's eyes. Suddenly, as if his brain finally manages to comprehend the role playing, Sasuke panics. He was supposed to be a girl.

He glances over Naruto. However, the expression upon the blonde's cherubic face was anything but shock or rejection…instead, it's more like pride.

The booth's owner, still, is different matter.

"Hey punk! I can sue you for this you shi—"

The man pauses—well, freeze is more like it. The expression on Sasuke's face was strong enough to silence anyone, apparently.

"You want another one?" Sasuke glares murderously, smirking devilishly with satisfaction at the other man's fearful face; then, to Naruto.

"Let's go Naruto."

They walk away from the stall, calmly. Naruto's attention is diverts once again when he spots a booth for rice whine.

_"Come on!!"_ For the first time, the notebook didn't annoy Sasuke. Instead, he is glad for the distraction—the silence was getting to him.

-

"Naruto, let's go! It's almost eleven," Sasuke mutters, yet not moving himself. Instead, he leans closer into the other boy, his eyes close giving him a peaceful look. His partner, Naruto, giggles, though makes no movement to either move away or toward the Uchiha, moving harmonizing with Sasuke and the song.

All around them, a foreign soft song floats through the stage.

Supposing, both was getting rice-whine with the little money Sasuke has left after the fish incident. Apparently, after the rice-whine, the two got drunk…over rice…and whine…well, more like tipsy…

Almost like a cue, the whole village fills with music, all concentrates toward the centre of the town. Different instruments, most of which Sasuke has brief study over, melodically struck with the same rhythm and beat. Both the boys stagger tipsily toward it.

"Would you like to dance Naruto?" Sasuke asks, unsure if it's a joke or out of seriousness; though Naruto's answer is real enough. Unable to talk, Naruto smiles genuinely and curtsies. Sasuke looks at him with a brow raise before offers his hand.

With a huge grin, both step onto the stage, staggering about like two drunken idiots. Yet, it wasn't soon before the two move correspondingly to each other, with Sasuke leading.

And that brings us back to the present, where Sasuke is "persuading" Naruto (and himself) to return to the ship with gentle words and soft breathing very near the blonde's ear. He didn't want to move, and neither does his blonde companion.

Everything is just so perfect. The light; the music; the festival atmosphere…

…His partner…

Sasuke can feel Naruto's giggling, sending eccentric cold air toward the lower junction of his neck. He shudders.

He looks down.

"We ought to go home you know," he whispers, getting lost in the moment. Naruto wasn't much help. His smile spreads even broader, distracting Sasuke much as the black haired male stares at his lips; mesmerized. He lowers himself.

"Really, we should." He is so close that he could practically feel the blonde's breathing, becoming more and more erratic by the moment—a millimetre separate them.

Sasuke makes no more moves to advance, just…waiting. Everything around them dissolves, and neither of them seems to notice, or if they did, they didn't care. The wide-eyes "dope" steadily closes his eyes, accepting the kiss and leans into the millimetre…

"ARE YA'LL HAVING FUN?"

Sasuke's consciousness returns, banging loudly through his head, by the loud and sudden announcement. Sasuke pulls himself quickly away from Naruto, as he did the same thing. Both stare disbelievingly at each other, and blush.

_'What the heck?'_ he asks himself, clutching his heart almost painfully.

"We…we should go," he finishes lamely, staring behind Naruto. Naruto nods.

The trip home was awkward, but nothing Sasuke couldn't handles…probably.

Unless something unexpected happens…

…and unexpectedly, it happens…

"HEY SASUKE!"

-To Be Continues-

COME ON YOU GUYS, YOU OUGHT TO FIGURE OUT WHO THAT IS!!!

OH, OH!! GUESS WHAT?? I GOT POCKY!!!!! YOU NOW, CHOCOLATE ON A STICK SORT OF STUFF???? I'M OBSESSED!!!!!

Anywho…review!!!


	8. Never bet the devi

Sasuke, the Maid

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you don't have to rub it in, I do not own anything.

Alright…I officially have an ending for this story now…YAY! For a while, it was kind of hard to think of a reasonable ending until yesterday night while I was watching a horror movie….I'm serious, they make you think about a lot of thing…this story just so conveniently popped up during then…Aren't you glad?? I'm sure you do, no need for the sarcasms…

Some old-monkey: Shut up!!

Chapter Seven: Never bet the devi…

Sasuke sits on the chair pleasantly—or at least he tries to look like it. While Naruto is somewhere in his room, dozing probably, Sasuke is being forces to endure this disaster—in the middle of the night, no less.

Not that it will be better even if it is morning, mind.

"So…" Sasuke starts, then pauses. "So…"

The two other men—one with peculiar grey coloured hair, sitting the opposite side of him, stay silent—nervous almost. Sasuke glares, demanding silently for one of them to start.

He gives up.

"You meant to tell me that you been housing…**shipping** this _crazy_ man the whole trip!?" His glare intensifies. Yet to change out of his "manly" outfit, he resembles a demon—Satan's pawn perhaps.

"Uh…yeah…" Iruka-san replies politely, looking nervous himself. However, he is still glad. At least, he isn't the man next to him…

"So…he'd been on this ship the whole time…ever since we left dock?" Sasuke tries again, loving the effect he has on both older men. They might as well shiver up in a hole somewhere. It is better than facing an infuriate Uchiha.

"Yep!" Iruka-san quirks immediately, not wanting to chance with the evil looking maid he has.

"So, you know I lied since…"

"Y-yeah?" Iruka-san voice quivers immensely. Sasuke cracks.

"AND YOU HAVE ME WEARING THAT STUPID DRESS AND PRETENDING TO BE A GIRL THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME??" he screams, snaring his mighty fangs over the two "chibi" men.

"I'msorry, I'msorry, I'mso…dress? Girl?..." Sasuke pauses, unable to make out the tone his boss possesses. Instead of the brave person he was a moment ago, Sasuke shudders.

"A little advice Sasuke…" He looks at his teacher—Kakashi—whom had mystically appears on the ship after a whole week without a glance. "…Run."

And to think, the old man (courtesy of his white/grey/silver hair) never once glances up from his stupid book. Despite his sudden fuming, Sasuke finds himself shrinking under the enormous threatening aura of his boss.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SON!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POOR NARUTO??"

"NOTHING!!" Sasuke screams, frighten. "WE ALMOST KISS AND THAT'S IT…"

"Kiss? KISS?!" Before they know it, Iruka halts the huge desk in front of him, holding it over his head and all about to throw it onto Sasuke's body. Sasuke, on the other hand, screams for his life, threatening his teacher—Kakashi—to stop the man.

"ITACHI WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR FREAKING BOOKS IF YOU DON'T…"

That moment, the Earth is shakes off its axis; the sun blew up and aliens invade the earth with the ultimate weapons and….

Ok, getting back to the subject.

"Iruka, honey…" Sasuke shudders, yet keeping his mouth shut smartly. "…I'm sure he didn't do anything to our dear Naruto. After all, he's pretty educated, last I heard."

"Last you heard?! You're my teacher!? What are you saying?? That I'm slacking off?" Sasuke screams uncharacteristically…wow, that's a sight.

"Nothing Sasuke…could you give us some time…please?" Sasuke stares at his teacher, surprise. He said "please." Sasuke retreats.

-

Sasuke sighs as he reaches their room. Gently closing the door and making sure the blonde doesn't wake from the soft noise, he moves silently toward the bed. Staring down, he smiles.

'He looks so peaceful…' he thinks wordlessly, gently moving a hand over Naruto's face, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. Immediately, his hand is catches by Naruto's, clenching tightly. Sasuke freezes, unable to move—moreover, his mind couldn't—wouldn't—function properly…not enough.

Reluctantly, he tries pulling his hand away, careful of "sleeping-beauty." Naruto is too persistent though, not giving an inch. Soon enough, Sasuke surrenders. The whole day has been a continuous frequent of unfortunate events—finally, he feels the exhaustion finally taking tolls.

Slumming gently, Sasuke settles onto the bed next to Naruto. His mind shuts down immediately as soon as he crashes the fluffy bed.

-

Morning comes almost too soon as Sasuke stretches about his mellow bed. He purrs, feeling his bones stretching. However, he puzzles lightly at the heavy weight upon his adornment. Opening his eyes regrettably, Sasuke peers at forward. His mind fully jumps into action as soon as Naruto's cheerful face comes into view.

"Shi…shoot!" he mumbles sharply. The blonde grins; his hands already moving about.

"_Good morning!"_ Sasuke grumbles at his jollity. He hates morning; hate them with a passion in fact.

"'Morning," he murmurs annoyingly, blinds by the optimism so early in the morning. He tries pushing himself up toward a sitting position, Naruto is in the way.

"Naruto…move," he said simply. The blonde didn't move, instead, cuddling onto Sasuke. Raising an eyebrow at the blonde's peculiar behaviour, Sasuke shrugs him off.

Naruto holds on tighter.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asks, suddenly feeling hot…though vacillates of the reason. Naruto stares up before smiling genuinely.

"_Nothing,"_ he signs.

"Naruto," Sasuke begins, "get off if you don't want stuffs to happen," he finishes laconically, grasping both Naruto's hands and pulling him close. Naruto gets off in an instant.

Ignoring the palpable disappointment bubbles within himself, Sasuke gets up to head toward the loo.

He exits the bathroom in a matter of fifteen minutes, just in time to witness Naruto falls off the table.

"WHAT'S THE FREAK!" he yelps, jumping forward instinctively to catch the fallen blonde. Both crash and crumble onto the floor.

"_Ow,"_ Naruto complains, plopping happily on Sasuke. His face expresses everything _but_ pain.

"You suck at lying," Sasuke remarks facetiously. He is bestows with the same fox-like grin. Giving into the strongest yearning yet, Sasuke descends his lips onto Naruto.

'_Just a taste,'_ he thinks reassuring. His thoughts disappear however as soon as they touch. Soon enough, the world around them vanishes, leaving only the two men on the floor.

Sasuke grumps into the kiss, pulling his weight about until he's atop. With Naruto below, he devours him both forcefully and searing at the same time. A minute passes, then five, then what seems to be eternity before they break up, panting heavily.

"Shi…Naruto..." Sasuke mutters instantly, realizing what he just did. Naruto pulls himself from under him, touching his lips with his hands before tears shimmer within the depth of his eyes. However, before Sasuke has any chance to speak, Naruto was long gone from under him.

Sasuke pushes himself up from the floor, about to run after the blonde. He is strikes dead when Iruka-san's face comes into his line of vision.

"How. Dare. You," the man laments viciously, possibly snaring. His hand flies up instantly without warning. The impact leaves Sasuke breathless.

Ouch.

-Sasuke's view-

_Where_ is he, I thought impatiently, looking around frantically. It shouldn't be so hard searching for a yellow mass of untidiness…a.k.a., the source of my attraction.

I shouldn't even be attracted to him…he's a boy, for heaven's sake!

However, I couldn't deny the bubbling affection I am slowly, yet steadily, manifesting for Naruto.

My life is screws, basically.

Wait until Itachi hear this; I'd bet my arse that he'd skin me alive and roast me for dinner. Hell hath no wrath on one called Itachi. Darn, I just scared myself witless. Great.

"I'd advise you to stay away from Naruto Sasuke, but I'm a bit too late, as it seemed." I looked up at the voice scaring the socket out of me. Gee, people these day…

"What do you mean? What are you doing here anyway? How do you know Iruka-san and Naruto?" I asked simultaneously with aggravation rousing at his sudden appearance. Kakashi—my teacher—didn't even bother glancing up from his book—should I confiscate it later, I wondered.

"I am here because your brother commanded that you are to be found," he paused, causing curiosity to aroused from me. I growled, encouraging him to continue.

"I do know Iruka and Naruto…they are…my family." I stared at him, shocked. Here's a man without commitment—none that I know of—admitting his attachment toward another; men, at that.

"Family?" I echoed, fogged by the strangeness of his tone. What had surprised me even more was the fact that he bothered to close and putted the book away from my sight.

"Naruto is my son, Sasuke." I chocked, sputtered, bit my lips and a variety of actions that could have kill me. Son?!

"How's that possible? He's Iruka-san's son, and…and…" I stopped with my mindless babbles as it hit me with full forces. The "Are-you-retarded" look on Kakashi helped also.

"But…bu-how…it's no possible!" I mumbled incoherently, glaring up at him while silently demanding an explanation.

Again with the "Are-you-dense" look. "Adopted, Sasuke."

Oh…I blushed red. Of course the blonde has to be adopted, men can't have babies!

"Right, now what is that you're saying about me staying away from Naruto?" I said as my indifferent demeanour returned.

I promptly ignored one of his insulting look. "I can't have you courting my son Sasuke. He is shunned enough as it is, having parents of the same gender," he said eventually. I stared at him sympathetically, though defiantly refused.

"No way!" I yelled suddenly, shunning the older man out of his own socket. I silently snickered to myself as I witnessed him almost dropping his precious book. I continued however, "look old man (he snarled), I don't care what you say, I don't care what Itachi has to say…heck, I don't care what society has to say or even going to bother myself with their stupid decorum for every single flipping thing in life…I. Like. Naruto. Deal with it!"

Kakashi stared at me in astonishment…which I, myself, amazed me. I didn't think I would have such courage. Ahh…a love-struck fool…

"Naru…" I froze.

Right…I bet the devil my head(1) Naruto is behind me right now…

-To Be Continues-

My god…I have fun writing this chapter…really, really fun! Well, mostly because my teacher's influent that'd rubbed on me since she is being her "hilarious, sweet" self today…she gave us a "nice" little lecture about how to head out papers correctly, how to attached documents that's sent to her correctly, how to _write_ correctly…sigghhh…

Want to know what's her nickname in school? 666…yes, Ms. Satan of the year!

Anywho…

(1): Never bet the devil your head is one of Edgar Allan Poe short story that I read recently and I thought to be quite amusing in a sick and twisted way! His works are not recommended for the weak of heart…heck! Go ahead and read it for all I care…haha…

Review!


	9. Us, old couples?

Sasuke, the Maid

Disclaimer: —the authoress is off for the holiday because her father kicked her out of the house for eccentric moping and constant muttering "I don't own…"—

Right…three more chapters until I'm free of this enslavement…before I cursed myself into another…Yay! Notice the un-enthusiasm…I'm just kidding…

Chapter Eight: Us, old couple?

Sasuke turns around hesitantly, praying that his assumption to be wrong.

"Uh…ah…I-I meant…um…" Sasuke mutters indignantly as thoughts whirl around his brain. He could not, however, think of a valid explanation for the blonde standing there.

"_Do you--"_ Naruto hesitates, _"really mean that?"_ Sasuke stares at the adorably flushed face whilst listening to his heart giving an involuntary crack. A fool _deeply _in love indeed.

"I…don't," Sasuke speaks, looking away from the pleasantly alluring sapphire orbs. Instead, he faces Kakashi. He stops speaking soon enough when his weak and fatal heart couldn't bears with the lies he's spouting within his conceited mind. Kakashi was a great help, grinning like a fool.

Silent passes through the hall. Feverishly, Sasuke turns around to face Naruto. A sulking face hits him at full force as Sasuke clutches his frenzied heart.

'_Stop looking at me like that!'_ he thinks.

"_You…don't like me?"_ Horror-struck, Sasuke jumps forward to pull the blonde into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"No…I mean…I…" Struggling over his tongue, Sasuke curses at himself.

'_This is it! Just admit it! It's a one-in-a-lifetime deal for heaven's sake!'_ the devil side of his brain urges, an inch away from pushing him over the edge. Even in his frantic state like, Sasuke manages a reasonable poseur.

Though before he could opens his mouth, Naruto is already a step ahead. The blonde pushes him away roughly.

"_Well, I don't need you to like me!"_ he signs defiantly. However, before he could turn around and run, Sasuke snatches his wrist.

"Who said I don't like you?!" Sasuke demands aggravatingly, growling. Naruto glares back.

"_You did!" _

"Said who!"

"_Said you!" _

"Why you…"

"Ok, I get it! You two can stop acting all lovey-dopey like an old couple now!" Both cease their argument, though seemingly to be quite amusing when one of them is using sign language. With Kakashi sudden announcement, butting into their quarrel, both stare at the man curiously. Pocketing his book to ensure its safety, Kakashi turns to Sasuke. Placing both his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders, he nods.

"You have my consent, Sasuke. Make him happy," he says, then stalks off. Sasuke ogles at the back of his mentor before words finally sinking into his head.

"WHAT OLD COUPLE?" With that, Sasuke stomps the other way Kakashi had went whilst having a steel grip on Naruto, pulling the blonde with him possessively. Naruto followed without trouble, grinning all the while.

-

"What-did-you-do-Kakashi." Kakashi yelps, jolts from the sudden evil aura manifests around him. Fretfully, he turns around to face his nightmare.

"Uh…hi…dolphin-chan," he greets, hoping to distract the man with the horrible nickname. The other man isn't amuses.

"I thought I told you to break them apart! NOT TO GIVE YOUR FLIPPING BLESSING!" his lover screams uncharacteristically, gripping hard onto his front collar. Kakashi shivers under the administration.

"Come on! Be reasonable!" Kakashi reasons the evil being in front of him.

"Reasonable?? Like what I did almost twenty years ago?" Iruka questions murderously, reminiscing about the event that had happened some times ago when he and Kakashi gotten together.

"Yeah…those were the days…Ack!"

"I'll have to do it myself then," Iruka murders under his breath with much venom for one certain Uchiha. "He must be eliminated!"

("Uh…Iruka-honey…I…can't…breat…")

-(A/N: Finally, a plot!)

_So, time by then pass by pretty fast, especially when Sasuke made up with Naruto (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERT!) whilst Iruka tried his best to keep them apart (Yes, as unlikely as that sound, the old man really did make their life hell)._

_For an example, after the "I like you"-"You don't like me" incident:_

"For god's sake, Naruto, will you stop sniffing?!" Sasuke complains, releasing his grips on the blonde while Naruto did another sniff, though to annoy Sasuke more than anything.

'_Shut up! Leave me alone! You don't like me remember?'_ the blonde signs, his tears gone as it's replaced with sudden bust of anger…funny.

"SAID WHO?" Sasuke screams uncharacteristically, agitates by the blonde's idiosyncratic (I love this word) attitude. He pinches the boy's cheek. Whilst couldn't voices his pain, Naruto copies a gapping fish, and the resemblance between them are remarkable. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckling 'helplessly' at the sight—cute, he thinks.

Before Naruto could as much as to move his hands, Sasuke snatches them midair, holding tightly onto them, speaking, "Shut up (shut up? He's MUTE!) and listen, dope! I like you, alright? I like you a lot and willing to do almost anything in the world for you! Happy?"

The gapping fish/blonde keeps gapping; a faint flush reins his face freely.

Sasuke smirks, leaning down slowly toward his lips. Naruto is too aghast to organize his thoughts, much less, move. Sasuke happily steals a small chaste kiss, yet at the same time, complimenting on the sweet, little kiss.

_BONK! _

Immediately, Sasuke moves, turning around to glare at anyone who'd dared to interrupt his sweet moment.

"Eep!" he squeaks unceremoniously at Iruka-san enrage expression. The older man glares, holding an iron axe in his hand, as though about to hit Sasuke again. Sasuke shivers away from the insane man, though still reluctant to let go of Naruto's hand.

Iruka-san turns ebullient in seconds, moving from a murderous glare to a "I'm innocent" look. Both boys shift away from the bubbling man, almost in fear…almost.

"Eh…Iruka-san, we're going back to our room now…" Sasuke mutters fearfully, eying the axe the whole time. If his words affect the older man, Iruka-san didn't show it.

"Alright! Don't do anything I wouldn't do now boys!" he cheers merrily while his hands unconsciously holding the axe even higher, aiming it Sasuke's direction. Both of them were gone faster than the speed of light.

_Ok, so right after that, the boys decide to retire to their room, doing lovey-dopey stuffs young couples does. They go right to sleep…in separate beds! _

_Though you know that thing everyone call a chain reaction? Well, it goes like this: _

"Land ho!" someone screams from atop of the ship pole. Most of everyone ceases in their action and watches the approaching dock with happiness. Amongst them is Sasuke, who is far from joyous. In fact, he dreads the advancing horror that is Itachi.

Instead of fretting himself with such horror, Sasuke thinks of Naruto. He ponders about the blonde's hyper attitude, despite everything else. He reminisces upon the shimmering rays of joy and bliss that the blonde brings, how they brighten his days no matter what. However, in situation like this, he can only hope that that radiant luminescence is able to debacle Itachi's imperilling aura of death.

Heck, even he, Sasuke Uchiha is afraid. Mentally shivering inserts.

_Tap! Tap! Tap…SLAP!_

"Ow! For heaven's sake! Do you have to hit me so hard?!" Sasuke screams in spite of his repetitions of a mental mantra: _Be calm. Calm as the ocean…_

The frown upon his face softens when Naruto's soppy look comes into view. Pathetic, Sasuke thinks, although he, himself, is entrances by the glittering sapphire orbs that practically sparkle in the sunny day. Shoot, he just keeps on plunging and sinking deeper and harder for his stupid "dope" each and everyday! One of these days, Sasuke might as well dive off a cliff just to save himself from this opium that's named Naruto. Or Itachi's ever murderous glares. Whichever way, he had either die of a heart break or heart attack.

"_Sorry. It's just that you seemed so…sad,"_ Naruto signs fluently. Sasuke sighs. Frighten is more like it, he qualifies Naruto's words in his head, wondering how "modification" could be mistaken for "depression."

He pats Naruto's head affectively, accompanies by a sincere smile. "I'm alright, although…"

He dramatically pauses, heaving a long, long sigh. Naruto nudges him to continue.

"Although…I am a bit depress that I didn't got my 'good morning' kiss yet today," he excuses pitifully. Only Naruto is dense enough to believe that, really and he, Sasuke, feels guilty for lying to the innocent before him.

"_Oh…d-do you want it n-now?"_ Naruto flushes a pretty shade of red. Even the tips of his ear glows.

"And my 'I love you' too," Sasuke adds, leaning down for his anticipated treat. Naruto quickly moves his hands.

"_But I don't love you! Not at all!"_ he replies coyly, which earns a chuckle from Sasuke.

"Uh huh," Sasuke mumbles before claiming his kiss. Innocent as it is, Sasuke couldn't help but feeling rather conscious of the growing sensation pulsing through out his body from the simple lips-locked. Numbly, he feels Naruto's finger tips tracing the words "Love you" on his chest as their kiss prolongs.

"Ahem." They break apart almost too quick. Sasuke curses under his breath whilst feeling the blood rushing through his head. "Sasuke-kun, there's someone who would like to met you."

Sasuke looks up at Iruka-san, his brain processing. A second passes before it dawn to him. "Oh."

It was then that he realises that Naruto is nowhere near. However, Iruka-san didn't really give him any spare second to search for one certain blonde. Reluctantly, Sasuke drags his heavy body toward the dock. No doubt that Itachi is already there with his thunderous glare.

-

He was right.

"Hello brother. I hope you enjoyed your jaunt," says Itachi in a flatted tone, derived of all emotions. At least Sasuke shows his anger or frustration once in a while, this guy is a walking icicle…Period! No, scratch that, this guy is a zombie created to torture Sasuke.

"Quite!" Sasuke replies with recalcitrant, returning the glares he's receives from Itachi. The death aura around Itachi expands, almost blowing Sasuke off his feet.

"Good. Now come! Your fianceé awaits," Itachi says blankly.

"I—" Sasuke opens his mouth, voicing his refusal. Another voice, a foreign voice, beats him to it.

"BASTARD!"

-To Be Continues-

Ohhh…guess on! Guess!

Whatever! I'm so sorry for the long waits. I'm not accustomed to writing cute and fluffy scenes and my brain was shot/stabbed/and electrified when I'm writing this chapter…it's not the best but…yeah…

TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!!

Yay!!

Stay tune!


	10. Pink haired disaster

Sasuke the Maid

Disclaimer: I'll smack you if you think I own Naruto…

Chapter Nine: Pink-Haired Disaster

Left. Right. Left again…

Sasuke scoffs to himself. He's being too cautious. Beside, with the whole mansion bursting around, getting ready for his wedding no one would notice one sneaky Uchiha…um…sneaking around (yeah right!). Then again, he would never put it pass Itachi to send someone to stalk him.

Finished with his mental conversation, Sasuke nods lightly, silently agreeing with his logic side: he can never be too careful with Itachi around. Loud stomping noise erupts and echoes through the emptied hallways shook Sasuke out of his stupor as he jumps back into his room.

A maid passed by.

He stares at the giggling maid with anger. Stupid girl, ruining his master plan to escape from this horrid predicament! Watching her disappearing into the far distance of the corridor, he exits from his room once again, this time, vowing that nothing can keep him away from Naruto…Itachi doesn't count in this case.

With that, Sasuke bravely stomps down the hall, no longer bothering himself with such trying matter as precaution, his face resembles an angry demon, or his older brother—whichever it is, it was enough to send the people five feet away from his path. It still amazes him how much self-control he has. Up until now, no one was killed; his face isn't as skewed as Itachi's (until a few seconds ago); and _some_ of the furniture in his room remain intact. His temper is another matter. Distorted and perverse, he was beginning to lose his rationalising ability.

He was almost convinced last night to slit both Harunos' throat and rid himself of such bothersome complication, then live happily with Naruto for the rest of his days.

And he would have done just that if Iruka-san hasn't come.

-

"_Sasuke-sama, there's someone here to see you." Sasuke looked up with annoyance, stepping back from the window and pulling back the rope of blanket he'd maid an hour prior. Quickly with haste, he pushed the line of fabric under his bed and jumped onto it, pretending to be bored. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" Upon hearing the familiar voice, Sasuke perched up. He'd thought Kakashi would assist him in his escape, not Iruka-san; not the ever-proper/saint being that is Naruto's father…mother?_

"_Iruka-san!" he greeted a little too exited, getting off the bed to approached the older man. A small handshake was exchanged between them before Sasuke stepped back, inviting the man into his room. _

_Shutting the door, Sasuke turned to the man, barely able to contain his grin. _

"_How is Naruto? Is he fine? Is he still mad? How are we going to get out of here? I…" he questioned at once, ignoring the protest of his lungs in demand for air. Excitement was practically oozing off him in waves as big as the tsunami. After a whole week in confinement, he couldn't wait to get the FREAK out of here. Not to mention, the last he'd seen of Naruto, the blonde was virtually insane and jealous (Sasuke mentally giggled) when he overheard Sasuke and Itachi's conversation. So much that he'd uttered the first word for the last…um…note to self, ask Iruka-san about it later. _

"_Sasuke-kun, please calm yourself," Iruka-san requested gently, however, his stern stare unnerved Sasuke even more than his eerily soft voice. Pacifying his racing heart, Sasuke took a seat facing Iruka-san. _

"_I-is something wrong? It's Naruto isn't it?" Unconsciously, Sasuke staggered to his feet with panic. Iruka-san shook his head. _

"_Then please get on with it! I must get out of here before tomorrow," Sasuke all but cried, "Anymore of this and I'd turn insane!" _

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm here hoping that I could cajole you from escaping." Sasuke froze, not able to formulate his thoughts properly. "In fact, I hoped you can forget everything that'd happened in the last month and leave Naruto alone."_

_No longer frozen, Sasuke fell back onto the chair, staring straight at Iruka. _

"_I-I don't understand. Wh-why?" For the first time in his life, Sasuke couldn't help himself but stuttered._

_Iruka-san kept his silence while Sasuke tried to compose his warped mind. Not in a million year would he have thought to hear this from a man like Iruka-san, who seemed to accepting to almost everything in the world. Beside the old man has a male lover himself—who's Naruto's adopted father at the same time. _

"_Iruka-san…I…"_

"_Naruto used to be a cheerful child without worries, almost like he is now," Iruka interrupted him, "Now however, there's an invisible line that he drawn to keep himself away from everyone around him." _

"_A…line?" _

"_A line," Iruka confirmed, "It'd took us (the ship crews) years after years to lessen the distance in between. Then you…because of you…an ocean was created in place of the thread we've worked so hard for. He hasn't left his room for the last week; hadn't eat…"_

_Sasuke stared at him with perverse attention. "What happened?" _

_Iruka said nothing as he picked himself up from the chair and headed for the door. Sasuke quickly caught his wrist and held it tightly._

"_What'd happened, Iruka-san?" he bit out sharply, vibes of death vibrated from him as his bang hid his eyes from view. _

"_It doesn't matter now, please, for his sake, stay away." Iruka-san pulled himself out of the grip and walked away from Sasuke, toward the door and out of the room._

_Sasuke remained still, pondering the possibilities. For the rest of the night, all conspiracies for his escape dissolved into thin air. _

-

Huffing, Sasuke stalks the hall. If Iruka-san isn't going to tell him, he'd find out on his own! Just as long as he doesn't have to marry that pink monster, Sasuke has all the time in the world to heal Naruto's broken heart and soul…he pauses, running that phrase again and again in his mind before realizing how corny that sounded.

Oh well, he shrugs. No one's going to hear it anyway…unless Naruto has a "special" request for corny stuffs like that.

Sasuke looks around one more time, checking for his older brother before taking an abrupt left turn, heading for the many back doors of the mansion. Last he had saw of Naruto was on the ship, and that was the first time he had heard of Naruto melodic voice…calling him mean name.

Hopefully Iruka-san was only messing with his mind when he said Naruto was missing on meals. Otherwise, the first thing Sasuke would do when he got to the ship is forcing a boatload of food down the blonde's throat. Sasuke smiles silly at the thought of seeing Naruto again before slapping his cheeks hard. Focus!

The rustlings of leaves to his right distract him momentarily as Sasuke snaps his head toward the source of the sound. His pupils jump from theirs' sockets when two caterpillars wiggling their ways toward him.

"Wow…" Sasuke mutters, watching as said two bugs turn out to be one man's eyebrows. His ability to speak is impairs when the man holds possession of the two largest eyebrows he had ever seen approaches him with murderous intentions glittering in his eyes.

"You! The Devil's Incarnate! I, Rock Lee, will not permit your existence beyond today!" Magically a wooden sword appears from his hand as he aims it at Sasuke. Shocked (by the movement of the caterpillars as the man talks), Sasuke stares.

"Em…do I know you?" he asked out of amusement.

"Why?! You and I are competition for one lovely g—" The man never got to finish his sentence when he stops. Without having to turn around, Sasuke can feel Itachi's signature glare.

"Intruder, get off our land!" Funny thing is, the man actually steps back (surprise, surprise)…well, who wouldn't?

"Sasuke, I'm not amuse by this scheme of yours. Get back into the house and get ready! Your guests are arriving!"

For someone who had only hold fears and terrors (for his insane nature) for his older brother, Sasuke suddenly grows preposterously brave within seconds: annoyed that he couldn't decide his own life.

"Go to hell Itachi! I'm not marrying that pink-monster! If you have hearing impairment, then go get aids but if not, then listen to my FREAKING words. I. Love. Naruto! And I'm not marrying anyone ELSE beside HIM, you FREAKING BASTARD!"

Itachi's expression never changes as he opens his mouth, "That boy had polluted your mind greatly! Letting emotions control your mind! Stop being a child and get in the house Sasuke…"

"Or what?" Sasuke provokes, at the end of his patient.

"Or I will personally kill you…" Sasuke scoffs.

"Yeah right…"

"…And that boy…"

-

"Ah, Iruka, I didn't think you would actually stayed for the wedding," Kakashi greets happily, flinging himself forward at Iruka for a quick _huggie_.

Iruka punches him directly in his face, keeping the silver-haired man a good two feet away from him. For a moment, Kakashi toys with the idea of being an idiot, just to get a reaction from his beloved; however, at the man depressed expression, Kakashi ceases his childish play.

"Iruka, what's wrong?" Iruka looks up being sighing. Before he could answer, a maid rushes by, follows by another, and another. Both hastily move out of the way to allow them passage through the garden in front of the church where the wedding would be taking place in less than ten minutes.

Another minute and people start flooding the place. With irritation, Kakashi leads Iruka away from the main entrance, toward the side of the church and remote from the others.

"Did I do the right thing?" Iruka speaks almost immediately. Kakashi raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

"The whole Sasuke and Naruto ordeal! I mean I did everything to keep Naruto happy. I told Uchiha-sama about Sasuke's location. I lied to Naruto about Sasuke's feelings—I even went to the extend of disowning Naruto if he continues this relationship…and now…"

Kakashi stares at the sobbing man, literally a mess from his bawling.

"What'd brought this up?? I thought you were against this whole…thing at the beginning?"

"I…"

"Menopause?" Much out of character, Iruka punches him with the intention of inflicting pain on the fool lover of his. Leaving Kakashi to tend to his own injury, Iruka storms into the church, as the bells jingle, annoying the beginning of the ceremony.

-

'Darn, darn…I've got to find a way of this!' Sasuke mutters hotly in his mind, watching as the pink-monster stalking down the aisle…very slowly—her expressions are skew between happiness and tears. Sasuke shudders. There has GOT to be another way out of this!

"Yada yada yada," the priest speaks in his monotone while Sasuke rolls his eyes, wondering if this was a way to torture someone till they want to die…but couldn't. This should be, by all mean, illegal for someone to be THAT bored!

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, takes Sakura Haruno as your wife. In sickn…"

'Heck no! No! Say something Uchiha!' Sasuke's mind races, probing and irking him!

"…forsaking all others…"

'No. NO. NO!'

"…for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

Looking around, he meets Itachi's satisfying stare, daring him to challenge his authority. Damn him. Damn him to hell! He ignores everybody and concentrated on one…his only remaining kin, the devil that is reserves only for Sasuke.

"Till death do you pa…"

"I OBJECT!!"

-To Be Continues-

OK…this is like a long and meaningless drabble….oh well, I have fun writing this chapter…while I have TONS of homework to do….agggggggggggggg…….anyway, another chapter man! YAY!

I know Iruka changes his mind too quick but i don't want to complicate the story anymore then it already is...

I wondered who screamed…really…can anyone guess??? I keep making you guys guess, lol……

Review!


	11. You're mine!

Sasuke the Maid

Disclaimer: If it didn't dawn to you that I don't own Naruto by now, I should hit you over the head with cheese…lol

LAST CHAPTER!! YAY!!!

You're mine, no question asks!

* * *

"I OBJECT!"

It was as if a thousands thoughts had raced their ways through his head, Sasuke spurred around, facing his saver. His horrid face transfixed from horrid to happiness, then an ugly sneer, directed at his older brother.

If he was perplexed by the whole situation, Itachi didn't show it, merely raised an eyebrow at the intruder, his stare was hard and cold. The intruder disregarded his gaze, concentrated his attention ahead at the groom and bride.

As Sasuke came to view with his saver, his eyes flinched.

"Lee!"

Sasuke turned his head sideway, staring at the Haruno (really close to becoming an Uchiha) girl. This time, his whole body flinched. Her warped face exchanged between smiling and crying. If she was ugly before (no offence but this is from Sasuke's point of view—he's being married to someone he doesn't love, come on!), she's a parity to a monster now.

Staying as he was, Sasuke watched as the pink-haired monster stumbling down the aisles, running toward the eye-brow monster. Truly a match made in heaven, mused the younger Uchiha, his eyes flinched closed when the brilliant light of creepiness radiance from them blinded his vision.

"My dearest Sakura."

A shiver ran down his body: Ewww…

For the tiniest moment of his insane mind, Sasuke was curious as to how these two meet. Destiny, he nodded, just like him and Naruto, fate. He was then distracted by the fact that Naruto was nowhere to be found in the church.

Did Itach—

No!

"Lee!"

Itachi wouldn't do something that risky! Scanning the crowd, Sasuke finally located Iruka and Kakashi. They don't look distressed. Good.

"Sakur--"

"Shut up! If you're going to hug or kiss, do it and be quiet about it!" Sasuke growled, stomping down the aisles. His irritations demonstrated on his face. A moment lapsed before his rational mind returned, as Itachi's gaze burned through his black suit. Another moment and his courage heightened.

It wasn't as if he would go through this wedding, even if Lee hadn't interrupted the ceremony when he did, Sasuke would have slap the delusional girl and make a brilliant escape from Itachi's crappy self! Desperate times call for desperate measures, period!

A few moments ago, all eyes and ears were on the two; for the time being, they watched as one infuriated Uchiha stomped out the church, looking as if he was about to commit murder. Lee and Haruno were long forgotten, fading away into the background.

"Sasuk—"

"Shut up Itachi." Without looking around, Sasuke turned to a quick sprint before his courage drained, out the door (which would have been cooler if he could kick it open) and down the dirt roads.

Eh….he was stopped by Itachi's dominions before he could make it out the gate of the church. Turning about, Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Why do you have to torture me so you homophobic-freak?" he questioned rudely. Itachi merely bestowed Sasuke his usual blank stare.

Sighing with irks, Sasuke redirected his attentions to Itachi's henchmen. Without much effort, he pushed them away, and they retreated, waiting for Itachi's commands.

"If you want an heir so much, get your own 'cause you aren't getting them from me," Sasuke stated simply, and without hesitation, proceeded on exiting the ground of the church.

No one stopped him this time.

None really dared to.

-

"Naruto!" Frantically running through the ship, Sasuke never gave himself a decent chance to rest as he slammed every door on the ship opened. Sweats dripped down his skull like water.

His frenzied mind wouldn't acknowledge that, only conscious of the fact that Naruto is no where to be found. Hazardous thoughts entered through his mind, displaying them over and over.

Naruto neared a cliff…

Naruto with a knife…

Naru—

"Sasuke! Slow down!" A hand rested upon his shoulder which Sasuke brushed away easily. Still in his furious state, Sasuke pushed the unknown person aside, wanting to pass.

He was pulled back by the arm, dislocating his shoulder blade a bit by the forceful yank.

"Sasuke!" Dazedly, he stared up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he muttered, then: "Where's Naruto!? He's not on the ship!"

"Calm down! He's not in danger or anything," Kakashi replied calmly, scratching the back of his head.

"Where is he then?"

Kakashi swallowed harshly with irritation. However, he silently signalled Sasuke to follow him. Silence engulfed them and the tension in the air thickened, although neither commented on it. The sound of feet scuffling against metal floor echoed through the ship hall didn't help easing the apprehension in the atmosphere around them.

"Sasuke, have I ever told you about Iruka and I?" Kakashi suddenly spoke without breaking his movement. He snorted. He could really careless about them; Naruto is the only one that has enough effect on him, both mind and heart, to strike such interest in him. Otherwise, parents be damned.

Kakashi went on anyway, ignoring the rude gesture from his pupil: "We met during the new year festival almost twenty years ago, it was love at first sight," the man paused, sighing contently at the certain memory. As if his happiness was contagious, Sasuke was instantly reminded of his and Naruto's first meeting.

Although it was nowhere near what he would envision an average, romantic first meeting, it was, in his mind, right and perfect. Love at first sight or not, the blonde mesmerized him the first moment they met, enthralled Sasuke's attention to him and only him. The remembrance brought a sweet smile to his face, which he quickly covered with a scowl when he noticed his teacher's stolen glances.

"Are you going to finish or not?" he groused annoyingly, embarrassed to be caught off-guarded by his perverted mentor.

"Ah, children these days, they have no respect for elders at all," the man whined, which brought Sasuke out of his happy state to an irritated one. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, after our first meeting, we keep bumping into each other randomly, upon coincidences (Yeah right, you probably stalked him, Sasuke thought). I still remembered the first time we went out for tea, it was wonderful. Iruka's blushes created wonderful sensation within me, almost as if enticing me to throw him to the nearest wall and—"

"OK, stop!!! What have your perversions got anything to do with me?" Sasuke impeded his teacher's speech, not wanting horrid images stalking his mind. Kakashi pouted, a hint of amusement was visible.

"I thought we made a hot couple back then," Kakashi claimed and stopped when Sasuke growled, increasing the speed of his pace as if to get away from the man. Kakashi easily caught up.

"What I'm trying to say is that even though we, Iruka and I, were compatible for each other, he will always put Naruto ahead of everything. Our break-up was due to the abuses Naruto suffered for having homosexual parents. Even when we're deeply madly in love with each other, Naruto will always be the first in his mind." Sasuke listened to him. He could easily make out the jealousy in his tone; jealousy, affection, bitter, they're all there.

"When Naruto suddenly withdrew himself from the world because he couldn't take anymore abuses, Iruka thought it was best that he and I break up, and we did," Kakashi dwelled on his words, looking ahead as they approached a closed door. Much like all the others door on the ship, it was made of metal, although unlike its siblings, there are scratch marks all over the place. It looked as if the door was readied to fall of its hinge anytime, though the sturdy doorframe kept it in place.

"This is your only chance Sasuke, don't ruin it for all of us. He doesn't need anymore pain in his life," Kakashi warned, his eyes flashed red for a moment. Even without having to see his mentor's left eye, Sasuke could feel its nefarious gaze on him so intensely. He willed himself against visible shudders.

"If he was to be hurt in anyway…"

"Very well," Sasuke replied with a slight nod, accepting the man's forehand warning. Kakashi broke into a smile as his eyes (his visible right eye) curved upward.

"Have fun taming your kitsune, son," Kakashi said, patting him gently. "Now, I've got an adorable dolphin to impair my mighty man power on."

"I pitied him, what did he saw in you," Sasuke said in his serious voice, though jokingly. Kakashi whole heartedly laughed, pushing him toward the door. Without turning back, Sasuke stared at the scratched metal in silence. Possible broaches stalked through his mind.

With hand on the knob, he twisted it and pushed the door forward. Darkness enfolded around him and Sasuke took a few quick blink to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Looking around, squinting his eyes through the blackness, he noticed a small figure hunched in the corner.

"Oi Dobe!!" he snapped through the room. The figure flinched, but didn't move. Moving carefully through the unknown battlefield, Sasuke managed to make to Naruto's side safely. "What are you doing here?"

Silence replied.

"You know, for someone who's in love with me, you sure have a nice way of showing it, not bother to show up at my wedding to stop it at all," Sasuke continued on after some moment. "I mean, you could at least attend and wish me happiness or something. Beside, have you seen my bribe? She's the b—"

"TEME!" Naruto suddenly screamed the only word he's able to say, broke Sasuke off his rocker. "Teme" took a moment to register before laughing.

"That's the dobe I know," he muttered, shifting about in the dark to face Naruto before moving his arms to enclose the blonde's body close to him, then rested his head on Naruto's shoulder comfortable. "I was worried, you know. While I'm standing there, looking around to search for you, fretting that my moronic brother had done something to you, I kept hoping you would show up.

"Maybe that was why I didn't break off the wedding when I should have. I was waiting for you," Sasuke said softly, "I keep waiting for you and your smile to give me the courage I needed to rebel against my brother, my idol. Then we could run away together or something that is as stupid."

Sasuke laughed bitterly; cynical and curious of Naruto's reason for not showing up. It was that moment that Naruto's arms wrapped around him; his finger moving idly on Sasuke's back, speaking what he couldn't say.

"_Sorry."_

Sasuke stifled a sob. "Is that all you've got to say?"

It was out of character for him to behave like this, but he couldn't help it. Added to the havoc of his day was Naruto apathy to his marriage. He felt betrayed. Whereas Lee had show up to stop the wedding because of his love for Sakura, his dobe merely sat in a dark corner of the ship and allowed the wedding to go on.

Anger overwhelmed him. Snapping himself back together, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. Angrily grabbing Naruto upper arm, Sasuke forcefully dragged the blonde out of the room, toward the light where he could properly speak (or he could read Naruto's hand signs) with Naruto.

Although he couldn't speak, Naruto displayed the pain Sasuke's gripping hand through his skewed face and hitched breathe. Once outside, Sasuke slammed him against the wall, both his hands creating a barrier to keep Naruto in place.

"Why weren't you there? Why weren't you there to stop my wedding dobe?" Sasuke growled furiously, staring intensely at Naruto. All words of wisdom escaped from his mind.

"_Because…" _

"Because?" he urged on heatedly, his voice low and dangerous.

"_Because I was scared, damnit!"_ Naruto signalled with his hands. Sasuke stared at him in surprise. His face became warped from the realization that struck him.

_**Because I was scared that you might love her more than me. Scared that you had rather be with her. Scared that I don't hold any meaning to you beside a toy. Scared…**_

_**Of rejection.**_

Without having to speak or sign, Naruto words converted into his mind. Alone from his dejected face, Sasuke could understand the dilemma the blonde was going through. In truth, they have never talk about this at all. Sasuke has never had the opportunity to explain the situation.

And his dobe probably got the wrong idea.

He forced out a laugh at the irony of the situation. He stumbled backward and hit the opposite wall, sliding to the ground, still laughing, Sasuke placed his head between bended knees.

"Dobe…Naruto, I've never love Sakura. It was an arrange marriage that Itachi made," he started speaking, listening to the movement from Naruto as he too, slid to the ground, facing him.

"That's why I ran away, and met you. I was keened on living my life as a hermit, not caring about sexual pleasure. I never was a hedonist. And then you threw me into a world of catastrophe. You have no idea how hard it was to sleep in the same room as you without wanting you for every waking moment of my life. Heck, even in dreams you bother me!" Sasuke said, his head still lowered between his knees. This was harder than he thought. How was one supposed to express one's feeling when they were ravelled in a mess?

"Can't you see how much I love you Naruto?" Sasuke groaned infuriately. No longer paying attention to his surrounding, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto suddenly appeared between his knees, holding his face between his hands so that he was facing Naruto.

Naruto granted him a happy grin and leaned down to kiss him without warning, tongue and all (drool…lol). Once their heated sensual battle ended, both broke away.

"_Say it again," _Naruto finger requested as it traced the words on Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you, dobe," Sasuke was happy to complied. He watched as Naruto opened his mouth wordlessly, struggling with his voice.

"…I-I…" Sasuke smiled, amazing himself how quickly his emotions have changed. Merely a few minutes ago, he couldn't think of nothing more than the bubbling anger that churned in his stomach, now it was replaced by the fluttering wings of butterflies. It made him want to smile, to scream to the world, announcing how merry he is.

He only allowed the smallest smile to take reign on his face which was quickly replaced by his trademark smirk. His smirk widened as he watched Naruto desperate battle with his voice.

Sasuke pulled him down for another taste. Words are useless now. Their kisses told him everything the blonde could possibly say. Maybe he would teach Naruto to say it later; he could only envision how wonderful those three words would sound from Naruto's adorable mouth. He shuddered at his own image.

Later, he thought. Right now, he felt as if the world is at his feet.

Breaking off their kiss for a quick breathe, Sasuke quickly attached them together again.

**_I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo…_**

The world is at his feet indeed.

-

Epilogue

-

-Some years later-

"YOU TWO, CUT IT OUT! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sleep? I thought we were going to ensure in hot mating section, dolphin-chan!"

"Shut up you pervert man! Touch me and you're sleeping on the couch!"

"Aww…dolphin-chan is sexual-deprives."

"Kaka-shi, st-op! He-y!"

-

-The End-

-

* * *

Yes, lame last chapter and epilogue but I'm very proud of it! This is my first completed romance, yaoi story. Yep Yep…nod….for SOME reason to another, I'm too lazy to sent this to my beta when I finished it so this chapter is _**unbeta'ed**_ until further notice. Sorry lassies!

Personally, I have no romance life whatsoever! So the ending is, in my opinion, is kinda shaky because I don't really understand a person who's in love. But from the many stories that I've read, people who are in love are many things at once; that includes magnanimous. So that's why Sasuke forgave Naruto so quickly.

I think this chapter is somewhat confusing but not sure how…so if you have any question, I'm here for ya…

I know my stories aren't the easiest to understand but I'm trying hard to improve it. Hope I will make more progress in the future.

Lies-14 thanks you.


End file.
